


Disaster in the Castle

by Gloomiebunny009



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, I'm not really sure what to tag this lol, fairy tale AU, gender flip - lelouch vi britannia, it's more like a general start to things, suzaku's a disaster as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009
Summary: Princess Lelouch can hear something of a disaster below her room. Little did she know the one causing it was on his way to rescue her





	Disaster in the Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for Love_Pyscho. I hope you enjoy it since it was fun to write!

For the past hour it’s been louder than usual in the cold castle that is her cage. Staring down at the floor, Princess Lelouch vi Britannia can hear many things through the stone. Clanging, shouts, varying degrees of loud bangs and thumps. Every so often she’d even hear something actually _explode_ and shake the castle, making her nervous about just standing in the middle of her room.

Whatever is happening...it sounds like it’s a hell of a mess.

Which is why she holds a pair of scissors in her hands. While large thick and sharp, it is not the best weapon but it’s all she has. If she’s careful, Lelouch knows well she can use whatever disaster is happening to escape. She’s sick of being here after three long months of boredom and the constant obnoxious speeches from her warden that she’d rather take whatever is out in the world than stay here.

 _‘If I hear one more damn thing about how horrible the world really is from Shaing I’ll loose it.’_ Lelouch thinks glancing at the scissors in her hand. They gleam in the dim light of the candles, reminding her how dangerous they can be. Gripping them just a bit tighter, she takes a deep breath and readies herself.

There is more yelling, coming closer to the door as she raises her arm, her heart beating harder in her chest. It jumps when someone from outside violently jiggles the door handle, making her grip the sharp tool harder.

 _‘I can do this...’_ She tells herself, calming down with one deep breath. _'I will escape no matter what! Nunnally needs me!'_

* * *

“Ah!!”

Kururugi Suzaku stumbles forward as the door pitches open, almost making him fall flat on his face. He easily catches himself, keeping a grip on the door’s handle thankfully to right himself. Suzaku turns from his odd spot, letting the handle go before slamming the door shut with force. The distant yelling from down the stairs echos in his ears as he places his hands against the door and sighs in relief.

He made it….he...he made it to the captured princess’s bedroom!!

The start in had been a little shaky he’ll admit, and he would have rather not get any attention at all. But what really matters is saving the princess! The chaos below is _kind_ of his fault...he’ll admit that much at least. But really in the end it’s more Lloyd and his weirdness that caused it all. Working with that wizard is going to get him killed one day…

That matter however, really does not deserve his attention at the moment since right now Suzaku should be putting something in front of the door to make sure it won’t break back open. Straightening up and looking around he spies a simple wooden chair, which he grabs shoving it under the door’s handle. With this in place Suzaku let’s out a sigh of relief, letting his body finally--

The sound of footsteps reaches his ears, making him twist around. Just in time too, as a woman screams at him as she thrust her arm foward, something sharp gleaming in her hands. His instincts take over, and  he easily grabs her wrist before twisting it behind her back. She cries out in pain, dropping whatever instrument she had to attack him with with a loud thunk.

Looking down he’s a bit surprised to see...scissors? What in the world...

“Unhand me!!”

The yell draws his attention back to the young woman as she begins to struggle and fight against his grip. Kind of pitifully too with how easy it is to keep her in one spot. With one hand. 

“Now hold on a second, you attacked me first.” Suzaku says rolling his eyes when she begins to struggle more, her feet stomping in frustration. “Tell me where the princess is and I’ll let you go.”

The woman freezes, and stops all struggling as her body tenses. Suzaku blinks at the sharp glare she sends him as she tilts her head to look over her shoulder.

“Who are you?” She demands sneering at him. “Let me go right this instant!!”

“I asked you first!” Suzaku snaps back. “Where is Princess Lelouch!?”

“Right here you idiot!!”

Suzaku blinks at the yell as the struggling stops and he stares down at the woman. It takes a moment but slowly he begins to notice that this mysterious person….does look exactly like all the portraits of the princess he’s seen. The long black hair, intense violet eyes, and her pale skin….oh no.

He let’s her go with a gasp and takes a step back, bowing right before her as she falls to the ground as a yelp.

“Your highness I apologize. I did not mean to harm you!” He yells feeling his face heat up. “Are you okay?!”

He hears her struggle to her feet, grunting the whole way and muttering various words under her mouth.

“Other than a sore wrist, I’m perfectly fine. Now, who in the world are _you_?”

Lifting his head and standing a bit straight he can see her crossing her arms. His face feels a bit hot as he takes in her form, and quietly realizes she really is as pretty as those portraits make her. No...she's prettier than what he's seen, quietly realizing even the best painter in the kingdom could not capture her beauty. He previously assumed that they exaggerated like every other royal painting. But no, the princess in front of him is every bit as beautiful as he’s heard if not more. And _very_ well endowed in certain areas….

“Are you going to just stand there and stare at me, or are you going to tell me who you are?”

Her voice breaks him out of his thoughts, making him shift a bit and cough as he pushes down the blush he feels burning on his cheeks and a few other things. Finally he lifts his eyes back up to hers and finds himself shocked by how intense they are. Anger, annoyance, and a bit of fear swirl there as he silently realizes she’s the same height as he is. If not a bit taller….

Shaking his head Suzaku focuses back on the problem at hand. Which is….they really need to get out of here. Besides if he can save her then that is his one way ticket to being a knight. So the sooner he gets her home, the sooner he can start helping people.

“I apologize for my rudeness again. My name is Kururugi Suzaku...and I’m here to save you.” He explains with ease, smiling gently at her.

For a moment the princes is silent, looking him up and down before staring into his eyes.

And then she bursts out laughing.

The princess doubles over with laughter, arms over her stomach as tears prick at her eyes. Suzaku just stares and feels his face heat up as he tries to shift into a more imposing position. It’s not exactly working, especially with the fit she’s having…

“You? _You_ think you’re the one who’s going to save me?” Lelouch snickers to herself as she wipes away her tears. “As if. If my mother’s knight Sir Jeremiah cannot make it here, what makes you think you can do it? Especially with what you’re wearing...”

Suzaku blinks at her words and glances down at his clothing. He grimaces at the burnt tips of his tunic shirt, and the ripped sleeves as he fiddles with them a bit. His trousers did not fare much better with all the rips he's gained on his journey up to her room. Quietly he realizes that things were a bit tougher than he originally though. Then again he’s pretty sure a good chunk of this is from Lloyd’s help rather than any of the enemy soldiers. 

“That was Lloyd’s fault.” He blurts out, watching confusion cross her face. “But I know I can do it because I’m here aren’t I? I’m the first one to make it up to you, so I know I can save you.”

She’s quiet for a moment, considering his words as she narrows her eyes at him. “You do have a point...”

Before they can say much else loud bangs reach their ears and both look at the door as yelling behind it soon follows. Harsher bangs hit the door, making it rattle violently in it’s frame. That is not going to last much longer….

“Look like time’s up.” Suzaku mumbles to himself as he rushes past the princess. He goes to the balcony behind at the other end of the room and leans over the banister. Eyeing the river below he considers a few things before nodding his head.

“Your highness, can you swim?”

“Excuse me?”

Rolling his eyes Suzaku pushes himself away from the banister and crouches down next to her, taking hold of the fabric that makes up the bottom half of her dress.

“What do you mean by swimming, and hey!! _What in the world are you doing! Stop that!!_ ”

The princess shrieks as he begins to rip off the extra fabric before him, ignoring her all the way. In a blink of an eye it’s all gone leaving her more of a short skirt than a dress. Looking back up at her he can see she is furious and a bright red as she glares down at him.

“Sorry, but all that extra fabric would weigh you down.” He explains with ease. “And I apologize in advance for this too.”

“Eh, what are you --eek!!”

The princess shrieks and wiggles in his grip as he easily picks her up bridal style. She’s surprisingly light, but that is fine. Less work for him and makes his life way easier. Despite this her constant yelling in his ear is being a bit annoying but Suzaku’s sure that will end in a second. She'll be yelling about something completely different that's for sure. 

The banging on the door gets worse as he picks up his pace and steps out on to the balcony. Looking below and over the edge he sallows thickly.

“Hold on your highness this is going to be a bit of a shock.” He instructs with a smile. “But it’ll get us out of here.”

“What are you talking about!!?? Put me down this instant! That is a order from your princess, and wait...wait, wait, wait, wait, what are you doing??? Nononononoono do not jump!! I order you not to jump!”

The princess keeps babbling as he steps up on to the banister, balancing up there with ease despite her constant wiggling. The sound of the door breaking down behind him reach his ears, and with a deep breath Suzaku jumps.

Princess Lelouch screams the whole way down only stopping when they reach the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I have no idea what is happening in this. Just the general idea of Princess Lelouch being kidnapped and nobody but hopeful hero Suzaku coming to save her came to mind. And just being a disaster at it, because that's the fun part of things. Either way I hope you all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
